guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dredge
New Dredge Dredge Gutter, Dredge Gatherer, Dredge Gatherer, in Arborstone and Fungal Wallow looks like a boss 00:41, 25 March 2006 (CST) :Wallow is one of those drake things 00:43, 25 March 2006 (CST) :: Actually Wallow is its own species The Drej? I don't think these down-trodden moles are anything like an uber alien race made of pure energy invading earth. --Karlos 04:17, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :unless... /ponder --Jamie 04:20, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::Voldo the Exotic is nothing like a crazy blind and pretty damn creepy katar-wielding mercenary, Jayne Forestlight isn't a thick-skulled mercenary and The Judge doesn't really have anything in common with the season 2 Buffy villain other than being blue. The possible Dredge name origin is too tenuous for me to argue over at the moment, but Joss Whedon references in future campaigns would strengthen the claim. -- Gordon Ecker 07:47, 12 August 2006 (CDT) :::To me the name infers more towards the word drudge, in that the Dredge (as originally introduced in Sorrow's Furnace) are the slave labor force of the Stone Summit. --Rainith 13:07, 12 August 2006 (CDT) Tengu Sort Sort these like we have sorted the Tengu at http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Tengu . It's make more sense as there are Dredge in both cantha and tyria. :Is that an order? :| — Skuld 17:26, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Racist? I don't know why you, Karlos, think that Stone Summit are racist, but to me it seems like a sort of useless comment. just throwing out a random thought here. --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 03:38, 16 August 2006 (CDT) xenophobic might be a better word--Arbegas 03:43, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :The Stone Summit don't like anything that isn't Stone Summit, up to and including other Dwarves, and the beasts they themselves ride into battle. Well, they appear to like the Ice Golems, but then, who doesn't? I'm still waiting for my own miniature Ice Golem. Fortunately I'm very patient. Anyhow, I second "xenophobic". --212.187.79.39 04:07, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::racest would imply other races of dwarfs (white dwarf, black dwarf, red dwarf?) xenophobic is more accurate, i.e. affraid of anything not themselves. of course, that could apply to about 99% of PvE creatures, since they kill anything that wanders into aggro range. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:36, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::Agreed and changed. Xenophobic is a better description (and will get you a higher Scrabble score) than racist. --Rainith 11:06, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Arbegas, thanx for the cool word. i like it better than racist. especially because i just got a triple word score! --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 12:04, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::The Stone Summit supposedly made the ice golems using the Heart of Ice.--75.176.60.177 20:03, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Fascinating Choice of Hats The hats Dredge wear look remarkably similar to that of Pyramid Head from the Silent Hill movie. Is it just me, or does anyone else ever notice that? Count Coolio 04:12, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Skaven? The new piece of information in trivia seems pretty iffy to me, but then again, there are quite a few other references to board games. Gamers are gamers, after all. Having said this, I think a link to more information about these "Skaven" would be nice. 16:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Its linked on the page now. I'll leave someone else to have the inevitable argument about removing it. Lord of all tyria 16:23, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Meh.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:34, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I know nothing about warhammer, however, looking at the wikipedia page linked to in the trivia section, it seems to me that these, er "Skaven" are giant rats...to me dredge look nothing like giant rats, unless they were some pretty weird rats. To avoid some kind of revert war if someone has an argument suggesting that this note should stay i now offer the chance for them to post it before i remove said note, however, imo It's not a freaking reference! --Cobalt | Talk 19:40, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Its not a reference imo. --Shadowcrest 19:41, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Is it really necessary to "pretify" internal links posted on talk pages? :P ::A quick read of the policy category tells me i can remove this 'reference' without having policy link acronyms brandished at me as long as i don't remove it again if someone puts it back, so since nobody has objected thus far i'll remove it. --Cobalt | Talk 20:06, 2 February 2008 (UTC) The Dredge are found in Melandru's Hope too - emesis 1st May 2010 Also, a 'manifesto' is not something exclusive to the russians. The word is after all italian! - emesis - 1st May 2010 :Melandru's Hope is a part of Echovald Forest which is listed. I agree that the word manifesto isn't exclusive to Russians (or, more correctly, Russian Communists), but I can see that, in this instance, it would very likely to be a reference to that faction's manifesto. --'Snog' rat 07:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The moletariate thing makes it pretty obvious (It's in the reward dialogue for Dredging the Depths). --Macros 16:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::"Thank you! You have struck a great blow for the moletariate, hero! Perhaps I'll include you in my next manifesto." Damn, when did I stop reading reward dialogues? Must be getting old(er). Thanks, Macros :) --'Snog' rat ::::I cleaned up the various trivia sections. It appears the Dredge aspire to become Communists. Can you blame them? When your entire species is literally enslaved, it must be a very attractive concept. It even appears that by the time GW2 rolls around, they've formed some sort of USSR-type thing, and will be even more annoying. --Macros 16:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC)